


chapter viii. aubade to the defeated.

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, I Strahd
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Background Het, Background Relationships, Backstory, Before Curse, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Duelling, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Grief/Mourning, Heterosexuality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Malegaze, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mentions of religion, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Past Injury, Past Violence, Pre-Canon, Soulmates, Strained Relationships, Unrequited Love, well kinda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: "... поверь мне, горестно и мучительно видеть любовь, которой из-за тебя суждено остаться безответной."
Relationships: Tatyana Federovna/Sergei von Zarovich, Tatyana Federovna/Strahd von Zarovich





	chapter viii. aubade to the defeated.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstraLun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLun/gifts).



> та глава дневника страда, которую я написала, но которую никто так и не прочитал. я тут симулирую деятельность и публикую старые черновики, если уж мои новые пока что слишком спойлерные.
> 
> в общем-то, очередное доказательство, что я могу лучше, чем элрод.

Страд смотрит на него так пристально, что в висках начинает зудеть, как от жуткой мигрени, – этот совсем еще мальчишка, неусидчивый и неуемный, похоже физически не способен был печалиться дольше нескольких дней; даже когда дело касалось приличий, традиций или его умерших родителей (где-то под легкими становится пусто, но ему не в первой).  
Подумать только, не прошло и положенного им года, а он уже и забыл о смерти, окружив себя такими же рыцарями, не знающими настоящего боя, звоном брони, колоколов и гулкого смеха. Свежее лицо молодости и безрассудства, широкая улыбка и горящие летним блеском глаза набивали оскомину. Никто не ожидал от Сергея ничего путного, в конце концов он был любимым сыном и юным принцем, но эта веселость была ударом под дых.

Он умудрился влюбиться в час, когда Рейвенлофт был укрыт тяжелой вуалью черного крепа и скорби, и как бы хороша не была собой доярка или ткачиха, что он нашел в долине так безжизненно застывшей под ледяным ветром, этой девчонке, Татьяне, не было места среди омертвелого камня, мрачного гагата и шелеста склонивших свои головы в зимнем саду ив.  
Как и пустым разговорам о ней, нарушающей мрачную и торжественную тишину горя, которому Страд предавался с головой.  
В конце концов, он все и всегда доводил до конца.

– Надо же, такое чистое небо в конце снегов. Глянь только! – Сергей вдруг поднимает руку, прерывая поток его мыслей. Улыбаясь во весь рот, он какое-то время просто следит за медленно ползущими облаками, то и дело цепляющиеся за скаты крыш и шпили высоких башен и его лицо принимает умиротворенный, почти что сознательный вид. – Я и не думал, что в этих краях весна приходит так рано.

Чужая бестолковая радость действует на нервы, словно зубная боль: Страд чувствовал себя слишком старым, чтобы ждать или удивляться сменам сезонов; он не малолетний ребенок, не суеверный крестьянин, ждущий прихода святой Бригитты, что растопит снег на полях, и не идиот, не знающий, что за морозами всегда приходит оттепель. 

– Не смотри на меня так. – Его брат улыбается виновато, обезоруживающе дружелюбно. Слишком много ему сходило за эту улыбку. – Я не пытаюсь задеть тебя; но неужели ты не хочешь немного развеяться?  
– Посреди траура?  
– Прошло уже пару месяцев. – Сергей виновато отводит глаза куда-то в бок, рассматривая лезвие своего меча с утроенным интересом. – К тому же… Я не прошу тебя ни о чем кроме как узнать своего брата ближе.  
– И поэтому ты выбрал эту 'дружескую' дуэль.  
Страд едва заметно закатывает глаза, не в силах сдержаться. Ну конечно. "Он думает, раз я провел всю свою жизнь на войне, то держать меч в руках это моё любимое занятие. Какая-то часть меня с ним согласна».  
Никто и не ожидал от Сергея особой прозорливости, в любом случае - вредно переоценивать своих оппонентов.  
– Верно. – Сергей весело улыбается, широким жестом откидывая плащ в сторону, и его меч блестит так же весело, ловя отполированной сталью солнечный зайчик. – Хочу поучиться чему-нибудь.

Его улыбка меркнет сразу же, как только Страд наносит первый удар – жесткий, рубящий, способный оставить такие глубокие раны, что убили бы его до того, как он спросил «почему?» и взглянул ему в глаза. Один, второй, третий. Шквал утихает, лишь когда Сергей с силой отталкивает его на шаг назад. Страд, криво усмехающийся собственному отражению в лезвии клинка, пришел сюда не для того, чтобы поддаваться.  
Или проигрывать.  
Даже на «дружеском» поединке.

Лязг визжащей от напора, от силы рук, от жесткости каждого замаха, визжащей от собственной остроты, стали гремел на весь двор, до глухоты и боли в висках. Сергей уже не был уверен, борется ли он с хандрой своего брата или за свою жизнь; он не улыбался больше, стараясь не думать, что сделал бы с ним вот этот удар или этот маневр.  
Верх, низ, верх, низ – словно странный часовой механизм, отмеряли они каждые полсекунды, скрещивая мечи, неостановимая сила и недвижимый объект. Сергей, пытаясь прервать этот бесконечный, изнуряющий цикл, нарушает порядок и пытается обезоружить своего оппонента четким ударом снизу. Но клинок Страда уже там, парой четких замахов почти что лишив брата кисти – Сергея ведет в сторону с такой силой, что он почти теряет равновесие, делая шаг.  
На несколько секунд повисает гробовая тишина, прерываемая лишь его тяжелым дыханием – Страд нависает над ним мрачной тенью, придерживая искалеченную когда-то руку (дело привычки) за спиной, молчаливый и угрожающий. Кажется, этот дружеский поединок уже далеко не дружеский – Сергей с грустью отмечает, что живой блеск в глазах его брата появляется, лишь когда он пытается отрубить ему голову.

Когда в каждом замахе Сергея появляется немое отчаяние, расхлябанность, сила без точности, Страд не может сдержать победной улыбки – мальчишка, выращенный на коротких дуэлях, не знал цены собственной выносливости. Может быть, когда-нибудь, когда он посчитает должным закончить траур, он преподаст ему пару уроков. А пока…  
Глухой удар и сдавленный возглас – Сергей, вымотанный однообразными ударами, сбит с ног, его меч звенит по каменистой тропинке.  
– Я надеюсь ты понимаешь, что если бы это был настоящий бой, то он бы закончился еще пять минут назад, твоей-…  
Страд видит движение краем глаза, слышит короткий всхлип и инстинктивно поднимает голову, готовый отчитать уже новую цель за то, что она смеет нарушать его покой.  
Его монолог прерывается так резко, что звуки захлебываются еще где-то в глубине легких и он едва слышно закашливается, видя нарушительницу этой абсолютной, всепоглощающей тишины.

Она стояла в пятнадцати шагах от него, меж тяжелой аркой колонн, прекрасная, словно причудливая игра света витражей узеньких окон. Яркие, как цветочное поле, вышитые узоры на юбке и рукавах были едва-едва приглушены тенью, где она робко пряталась от посторонних глаз – синий, как глубокие воды Ивлиса, зеленый, будто молодая листва, белый и черный, плотная шерсть и тончайший хлопок. Ее платье было скроено крепко, даже грубо, и плотные черные нитки жесткими, видимыми стежками скрепляли выкройки вместе, но даже это не скрывало ее тонкой, хрупкой фигурки и прямой осанки. Словно наследная принцесса, взращенная простыми крестьянами, она даже в этих (почти что) лохмотьях держалась куда достойнее, чем некоторые люди при его дворе - было в этом контрасте свое завораживающее очарование. 

Он не способен оторвать от нее своего взгляда – длинные, собранные в аккуратную косу темной, распушенной постоянным использованием лентой, медно-рыжие волосы блестели в редких солнечных лучах ярче любого драгоценного металла, и словно нимб любимицы Лорда Зари окружали ее голову приглушенным свечением. Вплетенные в них васильки, лютики и ромашки, словно яркие всполохи в гранях самоцветов, словно дыхание рано пришедшей весны оживляли серый камень и жесткость, угловатость, могильную строгость стен замка вокруг. Она была весной – загорелая, с облупленным, слегка курносым носом, мягкими скулами и раскрасневшимися щеками, усеянными веснушками, она искрилась теплом и юностью, ярче, чем солнечный свет. 

Его пальцы, цепкие, словно у огромной хищной птицы, слегка разжимаются на рукояти меча, когда он заглядывается на ее лицо – ее аккуратные брови, будто бы нарисованные мастером-художником, потратившим целую жизнь на каждый штрих ее черт, слегка вздернуты в немом удивлении, а рот был едва-едва приоткрыт в не вырвавшемся из груди возгласе. Кажется, он… Слегка дольше положенного разглядывает полные, чувственные, слегка искусанные и обветренные губы. Но кто станет винить его за то, что у него есть глаза и способность восхищаться настоящей красотой?

Он впервые в жизни теряется, сдается ее милости, когда встречается с ней взглядами и тонет в голубых словно первые васильки, блестящих в солнечных отсветах, огромных глазах. Ему кажется, что само небо меркнет, теряет свою яркость в сравнении с ними, ни одно озеро его графства не сравнится в глубине и ни один сапфир или лазурит – в красоте. Острота ее взгляда поражает, словно острие кинжала, выкованный, чтобы уничтожать одним лишь движением руки, но в этом взгляде нет холода стали и жесткости, изъедающая восторженный блеск и желание жить, словно ржавчина.  
Она была жива, она была жизнью и яркой зеленью вновь цветущих маков и ив, блеском темного камня и свежим ветром, развевающим черную ткань, глотком воздуха для лица под душащей своей тяжестью вуалью.

Ее жилистые натруженные руки с прекрасными тонкими пальцами, покрытыми сеточкой тонких ссадин, шрамов и грубыми мозолями, отпускают кончик заношенного, когда-то ярко-красного шарфа, и она подрывается с места, легко перескакивая через каменистые дорожки и одиночные цветы, проросшие слишком далеко от своих собратьев – быстрая, неудержимая, словно ток полноводной реки. Страд слышит тихий возглас, прекрасный голос словно бы певчей птицы, делает шаг вперед ей навстречу; он помнит восхищение и волнение в ее взгляде, он готов поймать ее в свои объятия и узнать ее имя.

Но она пролетает мимо, падая на колени перед его братом, бестолково и некрасиво распластавшемуся по земле; взгляд Страда теряет любую живость, когда он медленно моргает, не видя перед собой прекрасного юного девичьего лица и стекленеет, когда он слышит тихое: «Сережа, милый, тебе больно? Можешь подняться?», стараясь не слушать.

Он проиграл.


End file.
